Corpse Prince Naruto Rewrite
by ZombieKingFaust
Summary: After being betrayed Naruto Uzumaki dissappeared, one year later he is dead and forgotten in the minds of all but a few, however fate is calling and Naruto cannot stay dead forever. not yaoi, StrongNaruto, Rated M just incase.
1. Chapter Zero Hate That Shatters Hope

Corpse Prince Naruto

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story**

**Quick AN this is my first time writing so this story has probably got a few mistakes so be easy with the flames yeah.**

**Rewrite An: From the combination of a review and an epiphany I have decided to rewrite the story, hopefully you'll all enjoy it.**

Ch.00 Hate That Shatters Hope

The sun slowly dipped lower into the horizon as a cool wind blew through the chill afternoon. Outside the quiet Shinobi Academy of Konoha a young blonde sat on a wooden swing hanging from a lone tree near the academy gate silently gazing at the vibrant green grass slightly dyed an orange hue by the afternoon light. The streets of Konoha peeking from the entrance as the boy slowly swung back and forth on the swing.

Naruto Uzumaki was fourteen, a two-year senior to the rest of his class. After failing the graduation exam twice before he had returned for a third attempt, and after three months since the start of the year he had found that his newest class despised him as much as the last two, maybe even more. With the children's parents constantly whispering their hate for him into their ears. Every day he faced insults and abuse from the children and neglection from the instructors of the Academy.

'Well except for Mizuki-sensei.' The blonde thought fondly with a smile as he remembered the only instructor to actually treat him like a person. The silver-haired chunin had taken the extra time to teach Naruto what he hadn't had the chance to learn previously.

The man had even taken Naruto out for ramen when the blonde had done well in his lessons. Yes, Naruto was glad for Mizuki's acceptance in the sea of hate and ignorance that made up the boy's life.

"Oi Naruto-san what are you doing here?" a calm voice called out, a hint of humor in the words. With a slight start and a large grin Naruto turned to face the pre-mentioned Chunin. The man stood with a modest smile, several books held in his arms. There was no real reason for the question, Naruto had started waiting after classes for the chunin for a month now. But Naruto figured it was polite so answered the man.

"Nothin just thinkin." He supplied as he leapt off his perch and started to walk alongside the chunin. "Thinking about what?" the man probed only to be answered with silence and the chunin did not ask again, they simply walked quietly through the cool afternoon.

As Naruto's apartment complex came into sight the boy spoke up. "I was thinkin, Mizuki-sensei why does everybody treat me different?" The corner of Mizuki's lips dipped slightly at the topic and he gently ruffled the boy's hair. "Naruto this village is sadly filled with blind men and women and their too caught up in their hate and fear to realize how blind they are." Naruto stared up at Mizuki as they ascended the stairs, the cool breeze ruffling their clothes.

"Do you understand Naruto?" asked smiling kindly down at the blonde.

"Not really." Naruto said his voice quiet and void of its usual bluster, "But you and Ayame-nii and Teuchi-san and Sarutobi-jiji aren't blind like that right?"

"Right." Mizuki replied as the two came to a stop at Naruto's apartment door. "Thanks Mizuki-sensei" the blonde said grinning even as pangs of sadness stabbed at his heart at the thought of being alone again.

The moments spent with the few people in his life who cared were precious for every second to Naruto. They were the only respite for the pariah in the endless nightmare that was his life.

Suddenly Mizuki's hand shot out stopping the blonde's door before it could close, Naruto noticed that the chunin looked like he was struggling to decide something. After a few seconds the man closed his eyes and breathed deeply before finally looking at Naruto.

"Tell me Naruto I've noticed that you struggle with the lessons-" "It's not my fault" Naruto interrupted.

"Of course not." The chunin said quickly, "It's because of the blindness of the instructors and your hateful classmates, at this rate you'll never become a genin much less Hokage." A strange gleam had entered the chunin's eye but Naruto didn't notice.

The blonde felt like he couldn't breathe at Mizuki's words. The very thought that his goal, his dream was out of his reach left the blonde panicking. At the look of desperation on the boy's face Mizuki crouched down his hands tightly clasping Naruto's shoulders.

"But I talked to the Hokage about this problem and he decided to let you take the Advanced Genin Exam."

"Advanced Genin Exam?" curiosity bubbled in the blonde's eyes.

"It's a special exam in the form of a mission for students whose potential might be missed with the usual exam, or like in your case, having your potential sabotaged; if you pass you will become a Genin." Mizuki's explanation was hasty, like it had been made up on the spot. But the chance to escape the Academy and reach his dream left Naruto uncaring.

He listened eagerly as the chunin explained what he had to do.

* * *

><p>The wind murmured through the empty streets left barren in the darkness of midnight. The moon covered by gray clouds swirling above. Through the silent darkness a figure moved, making no sound as it dashed from shadow to shadow. It's steps becoming rushed as it reached the forests of Konoha, and just before disappearing in the thick cover of trees a sliver of light pierced the clouds and illuminated wild blonde hair. Naruto moved through the trees with a quiet snicker, a large scroll strapped to his back. Behind him nothing in Konoha stirred, the young blonde had successfully taken the scroll without being seen.<p>

Several hours later found Uzumaki Naruto dirty and tired, laying on his back looking up at the creeping giants of the sky that blocked out the black-blue sky of night. The forbidden scroll lay partly unrolled beneath one of the blonde's outstretched hands.

The popping crack of a twig snapping alerted Naruto that his exam instructor had arrived. The blonde was not surprised to see Mizuki walk from the shadows of the trees, he was surprised to see the chunin armed heavily. The large fuma shuriken glinting maliciously in the sparse light.

Naruto simply pushed that thought to the back of his mind and boisterously yelled, "I did it Mizuki-sensei I did it."

Mizuki's surprise at the blonde's proclamation was quickly hidden with a proud smile as his steps carried him silently over to the boy.

"That's great Naruto what one did you learn?" Mizuki came to a stop a few feet away from the blonde and a tension slowly settled over the small clearing the two where in.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." The blonde answered with pride.

This time Mizuki's shocked expression was not hidden, he had only heard slightly of the jounin level technique. But he still couldn't believe that the boy had learned it in the short period he had had.

Mizuki's head dipped and his face became shadowed as his body trembled. "That's right I shouldn't be so surprised." he whispered so quietly it was almost lost in the silent night.

"Yeah cause I am gonna be the next Hokage right?" Naruto said cheerfully trying to ignore the prickling in the back of his mind.

"Oh no no no nothing like that I shouldn't be suprised because your a demon." Mizuki said simply a small smile on his face.

Naruto's smile faltered. "W-what.." suddenly the chunin's foot shot out slamming into the boy's face, sending him rolling backwards across the grass. Naruto's hands quickly cupped his face where blood had started to pour from the obviously broken nose.

The blonde looked up at Mizuki, his eyes wide with hurt. The chunin had picked the scroll from the where it layed and rolled it back up, pulling a scroll from his side he sealed the Forbidden Scroll into it before placing it back all the while still smiling the same smile.

The small boy's mind whirled as time seemed to lapse for an instant and everything froze. 'This...this isn't Mizuki-sensei...a genjutsu.' Naruto's hands came together forming the ram seal before his chakra surged as he tried desperatly to banish the smiling form of his beloved teacher.

His attempt only served to widen the smile on the man's face. "I am completely real, if anything was a lie it was the me before." In a flourish of movement one of the large shuriken was suddenly cutting the air as it sped towards the shocked boy.

Naruto turned, tried to get away from the spinning metal. He was too slow, and in a scream of pain the fuma shuriken sawed his right arm off sending it sailing through the night air with a spurt of blood. He fell to his knees as the shuriken continued on its path into the enclosing forest, his only remaining arm tightly clutching the bloody flesh of the torn shoulder.

It was difficult to breathe and he felt like he might suffocate until he realized he was still screaming. He hadn't noticed the chunin close the short distance between them until the man slammed his knee into the boy's face and stars exploded behind Naruto's eyes. The blow sent the blonde rolling across the grass again.

The chunin pinned Naruto to stop any attempted escape, one knee digging into the boy's stomache and the other knee on his arm. "You have no idea how disgusting it was to act like the loving teacher to shit like you." he whispered the smile still on his face, "But I had to when I noticed how Iruka was acting I realized that he might actually start liking you if things went on like they were."

"W-why..." The blonde choked out in a pained cry, "W-what d-did I do?" Tears poured down the sides of the boy's face.

"What did you do, you're the fucking Kyuubi no Kitsune a thousand life-times of torture isn't enough for your sins." the chunin spit his hand clamping onto the boys throat and a kunai gripped in the other. He stabbed the kunai into the boy's chest several times before twisting the blade and dragging it up towards the boys throat stopping just below it. Naruto twisted and struggled leaving the wound even worse. His hand clawing at the grass and dirt trying to escape the knee that pinned it.

Mizuki noticed and sneered before taking the kunai and slamming it into the flesh below the elbow, Naruto's scream filled the quiet night. The chunin leaned over the boy's face looking into his face as he smiled, "I hated every moment that I spent with, but you know...", he started to drag the kunia down the arm moving his knee as he reached the wrist. An agonized scream tore it's way from the blonde, "...Your screams make it all worth it." the chunin chuckled smiling in dark glee.

He pulled the kunai free before slamming it into Naruto's hand, nailing to the earth. He pulled another one from a kuani pouch at his side, "I always hated your face the most." Mizuki laughed as Naruto's eyes widened and then the chunin was slashing wildly at his face. Easily splitting flesh the chunin carved a bloody mask into the once childish features of the blonde, one of the mad cuts blinding one of the weeping blue eyes.

Breathing heavily Mizuki rose slowly as he stared down at the gore with a blood-splattered face. The body of the once cheerful blonde was trembled with each breath the boy took, the grass beneath the two was now stained in the Acadmey student's blood as was most of the chunin. Slipping a tanto from the sheathe hanging low on his back the silver-haired chunin pointed the blade at Naruto's body.

"Just die already and go back to hell demon." Mizuki stepped forward and drove the sword past bone and into the bloody blonde's lung. Yanking the blade free he flicked the crimson red from it's edge, he turned and leapt into the shadows of the forest.

As Naruto lay on the red carpet of blood stained grass, chokin as his lung slowly filled with his blood the last words of Mizuki echoed through his head. How different they were to the words he had spoke to Naruto earlier. 'The only one that was blind was me' the boy thought as his mind danced from memory to memory of the times he spent with the chunin. Naruto felt like he was falling, as if the entire earth had melted away leaving him in the cold darkness. His moments of agony slowly turned to moments of numbness and he closed his eye to enjoy the moment of blissfull nothing, he didn't notice when the ebbing flow of darkness stole him away to unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Withen the deep reaches of Naruto Uzumaki's mind a force of malicious evil growled behind a massive gate constructed of giant metal bars. In the center a simple paper tag rested, the kanji 'Seal' written in the middle, the sound echoed around the large chamber slightly submergered, the water flowing as it pleased past the bars. Dark red, glowing eyes that left the mind haunted with a glance peered from the shroud of darkness that hid the rest of the figure's features.<p>

"How pathetic this worm is, for it to be my cage is insulting." A deep baritone voice barked out at nothing, "When I finally shatter this damned seal I will enjoy it all the more knowing this weak ningen will be torn apart." A dark chuckle chased the words before the eyes narrowed into slits.

"Until then I refuse to let myself die because of this idiots mistakes!" The voice roared behind the bars, from behind the bars a cloud of red energy slithered out. Swirling and moving forward like a living mist it moved out across the water and up the worn stone walls of the chamber, seeping into the cracks in the stone. The room shook and the water churned as more of the energy rolled out from behind the bars, filling the room in blinding red, struggling to mend the broken flesh of the beings container.


	2. Chapter One Tides in Wave

Corpse Prince Naruto

**An So here is the next chapter of Corpse Prince Naruto I am not sure I like how this chapter came out and I tried writting it a couple of different ways but this one seemed the best. Hope you enjoy it anyways.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so forget suing me you bastard lawyers you wouldn't get much even if you did.

Ch. One

Tides In Wave

A city drowned in despair so much that the very air wieghed down on the people and bent their heads low. Hunger gripped the people like a blanket and constantly hovered around them like flies, the market shops were bare and painful too see.

The town called Wave was surrounded by water locked away from other land but for the ships owned by the tyranical man named Gatou. The choking reality was that the people were dead, even as they walked about, breathed and spoke, they were dead.

Through the street walked a pair that stood out amongst the beaten people, they walked with their heads high. A young teen of fourteen with crimson red locks topped his head, the back was tied into a ponytail that reached the middle of his back, the front running smoothly down the sides of his face and a few unruly strands crossing across his vision.

His hand came up and tried unsuccesfully to sweep them away with a grunt, a single ice blue eye stared forward. His other covered with a gold-lined, black eye patch, He wore an ivory white trench coat that was belted closed. His hands were wrapped in black cloth wrappings around the knuckles and dissappearing up into his trench coat's sleeves.

Faint scars marked his face, one running from beneath the eye patch reached down to his jaw and up past his brow.

He wore a black gi and wooden geta with metal plates on the bottom, a pair of white googles rested ontop of his head.

Walking slowly infront of him was a girl aroung nine. Her hair was an ebony black tied up in a bun, two senbon holding it. Her eyes were a deep gray that stared forward, ignoring the hopeless people lining the streets. She wore a tight fitted long-sleeved shirt under a red vest with numerous pockets, a black diamond outline with dots at each point in white decorated the also wore a white skirt that reached above her knees and sandals that covered her feet.

"Jin-san you made arrangments at the inn before we arrived?" The young girl's voice was soft but commanding.

"Yes Valentine-sama." The older teen said, his hand disappearing into one of his pockets and pulling a pack of cigarettes out. He slipped one into his lips and lit it with a silver zippo lighter, breathing deeply before letting a trail of smoke out to crawl behind.

The people of Wave glanced curiously at the pair before turning away quickly, not wanting to get caught staring. The teen gave them a chill, like a great dog following it's owner ready to tear apart anyone considered a threat.

The pair arrived at a rundown inn, the building looking weathered and beaten. The girl sniffed in distaste before sighing and walking through the doors, the teen loyally trailing after her, like the smoke that followed him.

The inn was spare only a worn table with an empty vase and two chairs the walls were covered in a chipped yellow paint. Behind the counter a man sat looking just as weathered and beaten as his inn, noticing the two potential customers he quickly stood, his back popping in protest, and straightened his scruffy clothes.

"Welcome, welcome how ca-", "We have reservations under Valentine." The young girl said quickly, cutting off the man.

The owner's eye twitched in annoyance but continued smiling not wanting to risk losing the money. He opened an old book and flipped through it before stopping and skimming the page, he smiled before looking up.

Only to sweat at the glare the girl was giving him, the teen beside her looking about uncaring. "Y-yes here you're in room four."

The girl snatched the key from the outstretched hand, the man flinching back like she might have torn his hand off if it had lingered a second longer.

She rolled her eyes and scoffed before she headed up the stairs, the man stuttering the price after her. A sigh caught the man's attention as the teen was suddenly infront of his counter, a bundle of ryo held out in his hand.

Taking it he started to count the notes, "Thank you sir and have a nice stay." the owner said grinning as he slipped the notes into his pocket after he finished. The teen's face remained blank and cool the whole time and the owner shivered slightly as the red head slipped up after the girl.

"Creepy kid." The man muttered before pulling the notes out and counting them again with a grin and giggled.

Opening the white cracked door the teen was greeted with sight of the girl standing and looking around the poorly furnished room. She turned with a glare and stared at the teen, "Jin-san this room is horrible, fix it." she demanded firmly

Jin glanced around the room, the walls decorated in stained wallpaper, two beds on chipped wood frames and covered in thin, tattered blankets. The wood floor creeked and groaned as the teen stepped into the room, he glanced over at the single window giving a view of the street infront of the inn.

The _tap tap tap _of the annoyed girl drew his attention, staring at him and waiting for him to fix the room to her liking. His face remained calm as he took the spent cigarette from his mouth, he pinched the cherry from the tip and tossed both out the open window into the street below.

He stretched one hand forward and snapped his fingers, in a puff of smoke a small scroll appeared in his hand. He formed a seal with his other hand and several puffs of smoke burst beside him, when they cleared three exact copies stood around him he quickly tossed the scroll to one.

"You three are to do what ever she asks... within reason." He added after a pause before turning around. "And where do you think you're going Jin-san?"

Jin didn't even stop and as he disappeared down the hall his voice called back to her. "A place not for kids."

Valentine's cheeks colored red she yelled back, "You're still a kid too!"

"Actually I am a teen." one of the clones said smiling slightly, only to recieve a quick kick between the legs, he quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The two remaining clones' grimaced as the memory of the pain transfered to them, a smug smirk crossed the girl's face as the original had no doubt had the same expression when he had gotten the memory too.

"You know that just means we'll take longer to fix this place now."

"Damn it!" Valentine growled.

Once again walking down the depressing streets of Wave, Jin placed on a straw hat, tipping it to hid his face. The town gave him a feeling of foreboding, he had no doubt that the place was trouble, _'If only we didn't have business here_.' he thought as another cigarette found its way to his lips.

A city rife with broken people usually supported a healthy bar and Wave was no exception. Walking through the door Jin looked about the bar, it's patrons those of Wave with some money to spare and plenty of troubles to drown, and the thugs that no doubt caused the troubles.

They all passed a glance at him as he walked in, most turned back to their cups at the sight of the teen. Some of the thugs grinned at the sight, muttering amongst themselves and laughing at what ever jokes they made.

_'Definetly no place for kids_.' Jin thought as he found an empty corner at the bar, the chubby bartender wadling over at the smell of money.

"What'll you have sir?" the man asked, his hair thinning and his eyes beady the man left Jin's stomach turning. He didn't seem like a native of Wave, far too cheerful and upbeat, probably took over the bar when the original didn't satisfy the Tyrant of Wave's wants.

"Just leave a bottle of sake and a cup." Jin said cooly, slightly dipping the man's smile until the teen pulled a bundle of ryo from his pocket. "Right, you can have what ever you want if you got the ryo." the bartender chuckled as he placed the requested sake bottle and cup infront of the red head.

Paying, Jin quickly poured himself a cup and sipped the clear liquid after slipping a few ryo to the bartender who snatched them up quickly.

Sitting at the bar and sipping sake Jin let the day pass by, when Valentine wanted him back she would simply tell a clone and hopefully it would dispel itself. The girl used horribly ways to dispel his clones when she was upset.

Jin shivered as he remembered some of them.

As the daylight was spent and night fell on the bitter town of Wave the bar's patrons shuffled out and new one's shuffled in, most were thugs.

The teen's eyes sweeped around the room, noticing the company souring Jin decided it was best to leave and head back. He set some ryo notes next to the six empty sake bottles and stood up stretching he popped his back before grabbing a half empty bottle and started for the door.

The bartender watched the stranger go as he collected the ryo left by the empty bottles and snorted, the teen had been tight lipped and had ignored all of the questions the bartender had asked. "Freaky kid." the bartender said as he cleaned the spot the red head had been.

As Jin walked into the street he bumped into a man who smelled of sake, a straw hat topped the old man's head, gray hair beneath the hat. A scraggy gray beard on his chin, he wore a pair of glasses a brown stained shirt and dirty dull colored pants, the sound of his sandals followed the old man inside the bar. The man seemed more upbeat than the usual Wave native but still held a similiar air.

Jin looked back at the bar for a moment before heading off into the night. He was sure it was nothing, hell he probably wouldn't even see the old man again.

"Where have you been!" yelled the young girl who sat on top of a large mattress, covered in several blankets. She wore velvet silk pajamas, her hair falling around her, she sat cross-legged and arms crossed as she glared at him.

The red head stared at the spot next to the bed where a simple futon lay on the wooden floor, a single pillow and thin blanket on it.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Jin asked his two clones who sat with the young girl, one combing her hair and the other sitting in a chair with a book in his hands, both just shrugged.

"Don't try to change the subject!" She barked out, pointing an accusing finger at the teen, before sniffing the air. Her nose wrinkled and she glared at him, "You went to a bar! We have business to take care of and you decided to get drunk. Ugh!"

The young girl shook her head and gave the red-head a disapproving look. "You're addicted to sake." She said firmly.

"It's the sake thats addicted to me." he said, his face still blank. "Oh no it's back!" he rose the hand holding the sake bottle, "Please no!" He grabbed it with his other hand, "Nooo!" He put the bottle to his lips and took a drink, pulling it away he stared at the girl blankly, "See."

Valentine rolled her eyes, "I hate your sense of humor."

"I thought it was pretty funny." the clone sitting next to her said.

"That's it I am going to bed." She declared before punching the clone brushing her hair to dispel it.

Jin quickly released the other clone with a poof of smoke, sparing it a painful death. "I wish you wouldn't kill my clones." He asked with a sigh as he shuffled over to his futon.

"And I wish you did what I said, but we can't all have what we want." Valentine said firmly as she pulled the blankets up to her chin. "Now put out the light."

As the room was swollowed in the darkness of the night Jin slumped down on his futon, his head swimming from the sake, pulling his own blanket atop his form he pushed his head into his pillow.

Slipping into la-la land the teen was assured both his and the girls safety as two clones sat perched on the inn's roof, another watched from the building across from the inn.

* * *

><p>The next day found the pair walking the streets, the sun crawling further and further into the sky. "Jin did you find where this Gatou person is?" Valentine asked the teen who walked loyally beside her.<p>

"Yes, it's a ways but it shouldn't be too difficult for us to reach." He said noticing as a few heads had turned in suprise at the mention of the man.

"I want to head there immediatly, there's no reason to stay here for longer than necessary." The young girl's voice was quieter than usual.

_'So this depressing atmosphere does bother her_.' Jin thought as the two picked up there pace, as they disappeared around the corner Jin never saw a familiar pink haired kunoichi walking with a woman into the market.

Outside of a large expensive building stood two men, simple thugs guarding the complex, they stood looking bored. "Why do we have to be?" one of the men said turning to his bald partner, "We gotta stand guard incase of trouble." he said simply.

"What trouble? Gato has got all these little peasants in his hand." the curious thug asked still confused.

"Well..just..if..uuh..shit just stand there and guard will ya!" the bald thug barked.

"You ingrates pay attention!", the two thugs turned to stare at the two people who now stood before them. The young girl staring impatiantly, arms crossed and looking annoyed left the two thugs feeling out of place.

Their eye's wondered to the teen standing beside her, his eye staring cooly at the two thugs who looked completely out of their element. 'What kind of security is this?' Jin thought rolling his eyes.

One of the guards shook his head clearing away the baffled look on his face, "What the hell do you two brats want?" the thug growled, trying to look threatening.

"Shut up you idiot and take me to your boss already!" Valentine scoffed, the guard bristling at the insult. "What makes you think I'll take you anywhere you little shit."

Valentine smirked and snapped her finger. The two thugs stared... and stared.

"Damnit Jin that's the signal."

The red head looked at her with a lax stare, "Signal for what?"

"Nevermind I'll do it." the young girl huffed, before stepping forward. The thug sneered at the small girl, "What do y-" The thugs words were cut short by a kunai lodging itself between his eyes, blood dribbled down the man's face before he collapsed backwards.

The other thug quickly pulled a pair of daggers from his side, his eyes wide with shock. "You killed him you crazy bitch I'll gut you like a fucki-"

A blur of white slammed the thug into the building, the red head held the man pinned by the throat glaring darkly into the thug's face, "Keep you're tongue in check or I'll do it for you."

The teen's words were cold and promising pain, the thugs darkest fears were swollowed up in the glaring blue eye and he shivered at the tone.

"S-sorry I-I'll take you where ever you want." He gurgled out, the young girl nodding in pleasure. "I am sure you will." she smirked.

The two followed the thug cautiously down the dark halls of the complex, a small genjutsu hiding them from any eyes of anyone that they might pass in the hall. The building radiated wealth, the walls decorated in paintings and the floor a dark wood that was almost black.

Jin kept close to his charge, not trusting their guide to not lead them into a trap. The last thing he wanted was to end up fighting with Valentine with him, he didn't want to take the risk of her getting hurt.

The thug leading the pair had been suprised when several patrolling guards had simply passed them by, completly ignoring the pair behind him, after nearing the center of the building he had grown used to it. Then he saw the room that was currently home to the missing-nin that Gatou had hired.

Hope bloomed in the man's chest until he remembered that the terrifying man had been injured fighting.

'Maybe that kid with him can take these two.' He wondered as they moved closer and closer, suddenly he felt a blade to his back.

"Lead us into a trap and I promise I'll kill you first." The teen's voice whispered to the man.

Swallowing the lump in his throat the man nodded and continued walking, as they past the door the thug wished the man had still been in perfect health.

Jin watched the door closely, he had sensed the shinobi behind the door. Both felt strong and he didn't want to give them a chance to ambush him.

A few minutes after they passed the shinobi they reached a large door craqfted of the same dark wood as the rest of the building.

"This is it, please just let me go now." the thug begged.

"Jin we need to make an impression so that Gatou will take us seriously." Valentine said firmly, ignoring the man.

"Alright." Jin said calmly as he stepped forward, the thug looking at the two as a fear began to creep up his back.

On the other side of the door a short man in a fine black suit sat in a large cushioned armchair made of black leather. He sat behind a desk made short to fit him more easily, giving him the sense of being taller then he was. His arm aws wrapped in a cast and two samuria stood on teh other sid eof the desk.

"That damn kid, who the hell does he think he is breaking my arm!" the man snarled, slamming his fist against the desk's dark red surface and scattering a few pieces of paper. The two men shuffled uneasily, afraid the boy would suddenly slip from the shadows of the office and gut them.

The business man's rant stopped as a thoughtful look crossed his face then it formed itno a smile. "I'll show those two fuckin nin who the hell runs this show. I want you two to get as man of the boy's together and when those two dipshits kill that drunk Tazuna will give them a taste of real fear."

The two samurai's faces dawned with understanding and they both smiled as they thought about giving the ninja kid a thrashing before cutting him up. "Hey boss, can we have first swing at that little shit before the other guys get theirs?"

"No, I got something else for you guys to do. I want you to go to Tazuna's place and take his daughter alive, just incase Zabuza gets himself killed and we have to deal with those guys Tazuna hired."

"What ever yo-" The wooden door exploding in a shower of splinters and a body flying through the room and slamming into one of the samurai sending both flying over the desk and into the wall behind it, interrupted the thug's words. The other samurai whipped around towards the door his hand going to the sword at his side.

A teen in a white trench coat was suddenly infront of him, the kid's hand on the man's sword hilt, stopping the man from drawing his sword. The teen's hand came up as if to slap the man, when the palm connected hith his face the sound of cracking vertabrae filled the room, the man's head snapping to the side too far to be healthy. The thug crumpled to the floor lifelessly, his suprise still etched on his face.

Fear gripped Gatou's heart, his eyes swinging over to the unconscious form of his other bodyguard and the obviously dead thug lying on top of him. "Now that I have your undivided attention Gatou-san we have some things to discuss." A young black haired girl said walking through the fading cloud of dust that the doors destruction had caused, a smile on her lips.

**AN So if you didn't figure it out Jin is the name Naruto is going by for now, what happened between Mizuki's betrayal and now will be discussed in later chapters so don't freak. Review if you want I'll probably still update even if you don't.**


End file.
